Mobile devices have traditionally included some form of position determination capability to assist users with navigational tasks and/or provide users with services that rely on geographic information, such as emergency services, etc. Mobile devices commonly use on-board Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers for fast and accurate position determination. More recent developments include social navigation techniques which further leverage the wireless communications network to supplement position data with additional information provided by other users within the network.